The present invention relates to a communication control method of an information network for use at home and to a communication control system using such a method.
Hitherto, as a communication control system for transmitting and receiving a signal by using a home-use information network, a construction shown in FIG. 5 has frequently been used.
That is, in FIG. 5, when control information is given from an equipment 6 connected to a communication control apparatus 4 to an equipment connection control section 12 through an interface 13, the content of the control information is informed from the equipment connection control section 12 to a communication processing section 10. After the communication processing section 10 formed or constructed a command which is transferred to a partner communication control apparatus 5, the command is sent to a communication control section 9 and, thereafter, it is transmitted as an electric signal from a connector 2 to a signal transmission path 1 through a transceiver 8. The electric signal is transferred from a connector 3 to the communication control apparatus 5, thereby informing the control information to an equipment 7. At this time, the communication control apparatus 5 has the same construction as the communication control apparatus 4. The transferred command is received and processed by the communication processing section 10 through the transceiver 8 and communication control section 9 in the communication control apparatus 5. Further, the command to be transferred is constructed by an operation code (OPC) and an operand (OPR) which modifies or modifies or supplements the OPC shown in FIG. 6. The command is transferred through the communication control section 9 in accordance with a predetermined communication control procedure.
In such a conventional communication control system, in the case where the command is transmitted and received between the communication control apparatuses having the same construction by using the signal transmission path 1, there is a drawback such that a command defining range which can be used in the communication processing section 10, that is, the OPC is limited to one defining region. In addition, there is also a drawback such that a method in the case of expanding the OPC is not shown.